


BABY

by i_fuckin_love_it



Series: Sexcapades [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, M/M, Massaging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: After Ian spends a week away at a work thing, he is determined to make it up to Mickey when he gets back.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sexcapades [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	BABY

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. If that ain’t for you then go read something else

Every hair on every inch of his skin was standing in end. There was a decent sized pool of sweat collecting at the small of his back where he lay in the middle of the bed and a delicious burn where the knots of the rope rubbed against the insides of his wrist. He’s been waiting for this all week. Ian’s had been out of town for a training workshop and he was left with an empty bed, lonely nights with his fist and an ache in his every bone to be fucked the right way. 

This is the right way.

Thera a silk cloth tied over his eyes adding a softness that contrasted in a beautiful way with the intricately tied knots that Ian had spent far too long preparing. The room was warm for mid-March, especially since he could hear the beginnings of the forecasted snow storm outside. A chill travel from the tips of toes all the way up making him shudder with excitement. Every nerve of his body was firing, making him aware of every movement in the room. Every sound. 

His soft labored breaths fill the air. He wants to beg. He wants to let his voice find the words and let it all out. But that’s exactly what Ian wants. Ian wants him to beg as loud as he can in the dirtiest way possible.

He wants this to last a little longer.

There’s a creek in the floorboard and he can just tell Ian is getting up from the chair across the room. Walking ever so slowly toward the bed. He could hear the click of a bottle but it sounds different from their regular lube. He grips tightly to the rope that force his arms to stretch above his head. A warm trickle of liquid travels down his back, right down his crack. Then it’s poured over each of his legs. 

He shivers again. 

“You’re awfully quiet, my love” Ian chuckles.

His rough fingers begin to knead at Mickey’s body, pressing with just the right amount of pressure to rip involuntary moans out of Mickey’s lips as he massages the muscles of his calves. 

“So, soft, and smooth.” Ian mutters lowly, “How’s that feel baby?” 

“So good.” His words are barely a whisper.

Ian continues to massage whispering sweet nothings as he makes his way closer to Mickey until he’s hovering over him. He runs a hand down the length of Mickey’s spine continues until he travels down his cracks slipping an oiled up finger into Mickey’s right hole. “Fuck.” 

“Mmm, baby. This is how I take care of you. Not leaving you to make yourself cum for an entire week. I’ve been bad baby. Will you forgive me? Will you let Daddy show how sorry he is?” Ian nuzzles his face against Mickey’s neck kissing the skin and letting his tongue peek out once in a. While. “Huh baby? Will you let me worship you? Show you how good I can be?” 

Mickey’s breath hitches as Ian adds another finger,, stretching and tugging at his rim in the most delicious way. He starts to rise his hips, pushing back against Ian’s fingers “yeah that’s it baby, ride my fingers. Fuck this ass is so pretty. I wanna taste it. Can I please have a taste baby?” He’s already making his way down Mickey’s body. Kissing at the base of his spine and nibbling on each cheek before he spreads his ass cheeks to get a good look at his wet and glistening he is. Ian curses under his breath before lapping gently against the rim. Mickey bucks against the bed feeling chills run up every one of his limbs. He can feel the please just in the tip of his tongue and he knows it isn’t long before he’s begging for Ian to give it to him good. 

Ian licks circles around the hole moaning explicitly before going all in and suctioning his mouth around his husband’s hole, “Oh fuck, please please please, more daddy please. I need more.” 

“Mmmm, that’s what I wanted to hear. My sweet baby, you taste so good.” He stiffens his tongue prodding at the hole before laving at it again and then kissing it. Mickey continues to beg until Ian surprises him by slipping three fingers in and massaging at that spot inside that makes his legs shake. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck. Daddy!”

”Daddy’s right here sweetie. I just need to get that pussy stretched out for my big cock. I don’t want to hurt you baby. It’s been an entire week honey. Just a little longer.” He wraps his fingers around the base of Mickey’s cock as his other hand continues to stretch his man out. Ian moans at the sight of the Mickey’s hole all stretched out snd glistening with oil. 

“Let’s turn you over baby. I wanna see that pretty face as I fuck You.” Mickey allows Ian to guide him onto his back, his arms being retied to the bed post and his eyes remaining covered. Ian looks down at him with his lips swollen and bruised and he couldn’t help the temptation. He straddled Mickey’s chest fisting his nine inch cock over Mickey’s face.

”let me taste it Daddy, please.” Ian slapped the tip of his dick against Mickey’s closed lips causing them to part open for him to slip in, only to pull out again and then slide right back in. “Let me see that tongue baby.”

mickey stuck his tongue out letting Ian slap his cock against it before pushing back in and pulling back out. “daddy,” he whined, “lemme suck it”

“okay baby, but only for a little bit. I wanna fuck you.” Ian pushed his cock between Mickey’s lips slowly fucking into the older man’s mouth. He threw his head back with one hand braced in the small of his own back as he continued to fuck into Mickeys mouth. “So good, so fucking good.” He felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach so he pulled out looking back to Mickey Who’s lips were wet with spit. He thumbed at the corner of his lover’s lips before bending forward to kiss him. 

“Can I fuck you baby? Can I make love to you?”

”Please Daddy, fuck me”. 

Ian moves back down the bed situating himself between Mickey’s Spread thighs. He wasted no time lining up and pushing slowly into his lover.

he moaned loudly, “fuck baby, you’re so right. So so good.” Mickey moaned turning his head side to side which was a tell tale he wanted to reach for Ian. Ian bent until he was presse against Mickey again as his hips began fucking deeply into his husband, “You like that don’t you? Like when I fuck you slow and deep, stretching that pretty pussy out? Only my cock can make you feel so good right baby?”

”yes daddy, only yours.”

”you’re so tight, baby this pussy feels so good.” 

“I didn’t put anything in my ass while you were gone. I wanted to be tight for you.”

”always so tight baby, the best ass ever. Fuck” me sat back up fucking Harder into Mickey. 

“Daddy, fuck I’m gonna cum daddy.”

”Me too, where do you want it baby?”

”Inside me, please daddy fill me up, I need your cum, I missed feeling you fill me with your cum. Please I need it,” Ian’s body shuddered with his orgasm as he fell onto Mickey feeling the stickiness of Mickey’s own orgasm between them. He painted viciously until he caught his breath, and strength. When he pulled out he immediately reached for the rope that was tying Mickey to the bed, undoing each knot until Mickey was free. 

He then removed the silk cloth from over his eyes. “You did do good, I love you baby” Mickey blushed as Ian kissed his jaw, and lips and then each wrist.

“Why don’t we go have a bath together. I missed having you sit with me in the tub.” Mickey said kissing Ian’s lips back. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea, baby.@ Ian kissed his cheek before they both got off the bed and made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
